Get Out, Don't Leave Me
by TwiMoon0NewLight
Summary: I don't have a good summary,just read it; It's about the Cullen finding out that someone has sold them out ot werewolfs told all their gifts and stuff and they are made to think it's Bella, who is a vamp and hasn't seen edward since he left her 20 yrs ago


**AN: I don't know about this one, it was a dream that I just had to write down. It sounded much better in my head, lol. It takes place like 20 years after Edward leaves in New Moon and he never came back. I don't know who changed Bella (cuz this is based on my dream) but let's just say Laurent did and Jake was a little late.**

"Get out, all of you!" I yelled even though I knew that they could here me even if I whispered. They had no right to come here and accuse me of selling them out! If I can recall, they left me to fend for myself 13 years ago!

"What are you going to do, make us?" Emmett said with sarcasm dripping in his tone.

I felt like crying, but I would rather face a bunch of werewolf then let them know that. I once again thanked god, or whoever is up there, that I could block my emotions from Jasper. I shouldn't be mad, I know I was framed. But it still hurt that they believed a freaking stranger over me. But I guess they never really loved me after all...

"No, I can't make you because–" Rosalie cut me of.

"No, you can't because you're not strong enough! Even as a vampire you're weak and a freak." You could hear the venom in her voice. **(AN: Ha-ha that rimes)**

"I can't believe Edward loved you..." That really hurt.

I couldn't even look at them anymore.

"What did you do to get them to keep you alive, first you told them about us and then what? You slept with them?" I did have to look up to know who said that, my best friend or ex best friend... but what happened next really broke my heart.

"You know what, that wouldn't surprise me!" Edward spoke for the first time since they got here. He ran over to me and slapped me across the cheek, hard. I fell to the floor, my legs just wouldn't keep me up anymore and dry sobbed. I didn't care anymore, if that's what the love of my existence thought of me then what's the point?

My little show seemed to caught the Cullen's of guard because the room when dead quiet except for my ragged breath and dry sobbing.

"I bet she's faking" said Emma, the newest member of my once called family and also apparently Edward's new girlfriend. She dragged me by my hair into the lose half-circle of the young Cullen members. I looked up at the Cullen's and I had expected them to laugh but they all looked really torn. I can't figure out why though...

"Well you should all be happy, now you got me exactly where you want me. Just get it over with and kill me." I said in a dead voice, at least I would die in the hands of the only people I ever considered family apart from Renee and Charlie.

They didn't know that I could easily get away and actually kill them all in 5 seconds. I wouldn't though, I can't. Because no matter what they would do to me; I'd still love them, even Rose. I didn't even notice but when I spoke I gave up and also let down my shield. Meaning Edward could read my thoughts and Jasper could feel my emotions. Damn, I promised myself that would never happen. No matter what. Hello Edward.

Edward looked at me, clearly confused.

"Bella..." he whispered in his velvety voice. He ran over to me and I thought he was going to slap me again so I closed my eyes and waited for the pain. Well what hurts the most is that _he_ would slap me. But the pain didn't come; instead he fell down on his knees next to me and wrapped his strong arms around me. At first I thought it was a cruel joke.

"Bella, why? Why did you do it?" He whispered. I looked away and refused to meet his accusing and yet hurt eyes. But he wouldn't have it, he raised his arm and I thought he would slap me for sure this time but he didn't. He caressed my cheek before forcing me to face him.

"Bella please just tell me, I won't be mad." Little did he know that he had nothing to be mad about, I never even met any werewolves since Jake saved me from Emma. I wouldn't dream of telling them about the Cullen's power or any of their secrets, they'd had to kill me first.

Damn, I forgot my shield is still down. I bet Edward heard all of this...

"Yes I did Bella, but if you didn't who did?" He asked. He was still not completely sure it wasn't me but should I be surprised, I mean he don't love me, I bet he doesn't even like me.

"Guess..." I whispered so low so only he could hear it.

"No way!" Edward whisper/yelled back.

"Way, it's one of my powers. I can tell who's guilty"

Just when he was about to answer Alice snapped out of a vision I didn't even notice she had and screamed. She jumped at Emma and started to rip her apart but without much success. Emma's power was to manipulate people into believing anything she wants.

It didn't work on Edward right now because I was holding him and therefore he was under my shield.

"Edward, don't let me go and please trust me on this one okay?" I whispered, he nodded.

I stood with Edward's arms still wrapped around my waist. I turned so he was behind me but still holing onto me. If he let go he to would be under Emma's spell. I focused on Emma and she froze in time and so did all the others except Edward and I.

Edward gently turned me around to face him again; I looked down because all of a sudden I was really nervous.

But he wouldn't have it so once again he forced me to look him in the eyes. But this time I saw pain, guilt, longing, hope but most of all, dare I say it, _love_.

"Bella, please I'm so sorry. I can't believe I ever doubted you, how could I be so stupid! I'm sorry and I love you, more than anything else in this world." I didn't know what to say to top his words so I did the first thing that came to mind, I kissed him. The kiss was by far the most passionate kiss we'd ever shared and it held all our emotion. The whole in my chest was gone and I knew Edward and I would be together for the rest of eternity.

We finally broke apart but Edward never let me go completely and I had a feeling he wasn't about to anytime soon.

After a while of looking into each other's eyes I went over to the Cullen's and gently touched them, that way they were free. With some difficulty since Edward wouldn't let me go. Alice was last and as I released her she jumped at me and knocked me and Edward to the floor with a big hug.

"OhMyGoshBellaI'msosososorry,IshouldhaveknownsinceI'mapsychicandIdidn'tandcanyoupleaseforgivemeI'mtheworstbestfriend/sisterever!" She yelled all in one breathe. (Oh My Gosh Bella I'm so so so sorry, I should have known since I'm a psychic and I didn't and can you please forgive me I'm the worst best friend/sister ever)

"Alice chill, it's okay. It's not even your fault, its Emma's power." I tried to calm her. It worked because in no time she was jumping all over in typical Alice fashion. Emmet scooped me up in a big bear hug and told me how sorry he was. I just smiled and told him that it wasn't his fault since he was under Emma's spell.

Jasper and Rosalie also hugged me and they to apologize. After that Alice, Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie went to take care of Emma and that wasn't so hard since she was still frozen. They stared a fire inside because the house was old and worn down anyway.

"Bella, you are going to live with us now. Yay that means shopping!" Alice said or more like ordered. Before doing her happy-dance and let me tell you, it involves a lot of clapping and jumping around like crazy.

"Let's go home love, Esme and Carlisle are going to be so happy to see their lost daughter again" Edward whispered in my ear.

I can't wait for eternity with Edward to begin.

**AN: So tell me what you thought, I don't really like it but I figured if at least some of you did it'll be worth posting. So Review!**


End file.
